


We were not meant to each other, but...

by Kinelev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real love is in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Roland Garros.Roger Federer meets Rafael Nadal, a Carpenter.





	We were not meant to each other, but...

Roger was humming while walking in Roland Garros. He had arrived in Paris the day before. The tournament was starting only in five days but the Swiss had wanted to train and prepare there. That’s why he had arrived sooner. He looked around. There were still people working and finishing the new Roland Garros. They had done a really good job, he told himself. He looked at some workers who were talking when he ran into someone.  
« Mierda! »  
« Scheisse! Couldn’t you be a little more careful? Watch where you’re... » he looked up and didn’t finish his sentence. He felt suddenly dizzy, his whole body becoming hot, his surroundings forgotten. In front of him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was about his height, tanned. He had brown hair and light brown eyes he wanted immediately to lose himself in. He looked young, maybe twenty and he looked as stunned as Roger.  
The two men were staring at each other. The Swiss was the first to break the silence.  
“ Er, er...” nice start Roger!  
“ Sorry!”  
Oh god, that voice! That accent!  
“ No, no, no! I’m the one who is sorry. I should have looked where I was going.”  
“ Sorry” the young man said again.  
“ I’m Roger and you are...?”  
“ Rafa”  
“ Rafa, nice! I mean...nice to meet you.”  
“ Hola”  
“ Are you Spanish?”  
“ Si”  
“ And what are you doing here? Do you play tennis? Do you work here?”  
“ I finish new Roland Garros”  
“ Oh! You’re doing a great job.”  
“ Gracias!” Rafa gave him a big smile.  
Oh god! Roger thought.  
“ So...I suppose I’ll see you around?”  
“ Maybe. Is possible. Bye.”  
“ Bye.”  
The young Spaniard gave him a last look and turned to go back to work.  
Oh god! Roger thought. He stopped breathing when he saw Rafa’s backside. How was he going to survive this?!  
He came back to the house he rented with his team and saw Mirka, his manager and best friend, working at a table.  
“ Hey Rog, how are you? So, how is the new Roland Garros?”  
“ What? Beautiful. He’s really really beautiful...er...I mean it’s really beautiful, er...nice. Whatever!”  
“ What’s wrong with you?”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ Nothing? You’re talking nonsense. What happened?”  
“ Nothing.” The Swiss repeated again.  
“ Roger, I know you. Tell me.”  
“ There was this guy...” Roger started “ He ran into me or I ran into him, don’t know. I was looking at the work being done there when it happened. I ran into him or...”  
“ Roger!” Mirka interrupted.  
“ He’s...oh my god, he’s absolutely gorgeous!”  
“ There we are! And...?”  
“ He has the most beautiful eyes and his ass, you should see his ass!”  
“ Have you seen him naked?” Mirka teased.  
“ Of course not, don’t be ridiculous! He said goodbye and turned to leave, showing me this thing of a beauty. And you know how I love ass, licking it, playing with it, plunging into it,..”  
“ Roger! Stop!”  
But the Swiss didn’t hear her and carried on.  
“ This guy is...I mean he’s really pretty. He’s tall like me. He’s younger than me. He has such a cute accent. Did I tell you he’s Spanish? His name is Rafa. He looks smart. Rafa, Rafa, Rafa! And his body! His ass! Oh the things I want to do to his ass! I want to rim it until he can’t breathe anymore. I want to fuck it! I want...”  
“ Stop, Stop, Stop! I need bleach for my ears!”  
“ What?” Roger said innocently.  
“ Have you heard yourself? You saw him a minute and you want to marry him!”  
“ Maybe! You should see and hear him”  
“ Rog, calm down. You’re just having blue balls.”  
“ That’s not true. I had sex six days ago with a nice gentleman.”  
“ A whore you mean. This guy launched himself at you! “  
“ And I was very happy...for a second. But, forget about this guy. What was his name? I don’t remember. Anyway, let’s talk about Rafa.”  
“ Shouldn’t we talk about tennis?”  
“ No, everything is under control. So, how can I meet him again?”  
“ Go back to Roland Garros. Play tennis with him.”  
“ Impossible.”  
“ Why?”  
“ He’s not a tennis player. He’s working on the new RG.”  
“ Give up tennis then and start a career as a man at work.”  
“ Mirka! You’re not helping! I know. I go to RG, wander innocently and meet him by pure chance.”  
“ Yeah, do that!” The woman said laughingly.  
“ Okay, I’ll do that, but tomorrow. Now is too late. He must have finished work. Thanks for the advice.” Roger said and went to this bedroom, leaving a bemused Mirka.  
In his bedroom, Roger went directly to his bed, removed his clothes completely and started thinking about the young Spaniard.  
“ Let’s indulge ourselves.” Roger told himself.  
He thought about the young man’s face and body and felt immensely aroused. He caressed his nipples, his stomach, his thighs and then took his length in hand. He was so hard. He pumped his cock languorously, thinking it was Rafa’s hand on him. With the other hand, he rolled his balls wishing it was Rafa’s tongue.  
“ Oh Rafa!” He moaned. He sped the rhythm and imagined himself deep inside the young man. That’s all it took for him to come hard. He laid on his bed breathless. He was going to have him he decided and sooner than later.  
The next day, during breakfast with his team, Mirka tried to tease him.  
“ So Rog, have you thought about a plan?”  
“ What plan?” Severin asked.  
“ Nothing.” Roger said.  
“ Our man here has a new love interest.”  
“ Mirka!!! the Swiss groaned.  
“ Is that so?”  
“ Yes. He’s so beautiful with a cute Spanish accent and a gorgeous ass.” Mirka mimicked.  
“ Roger, you beast!” An amused Severin said.  
“ Stop it you all! He’s...he’s fabulous.” Roger sighed.  
“ Maybe he’s not gay. Maybe he’s married.” Mirka said.  
“ With an ass like that? I don’t think so. And if he’s taken, shame for his other half but he will be mine.”  
“ You seem pretty serious” Tony observed.  
Roger didn’t answer, yes he had it bad for Rafa and had taken himself in hand twice more yesterday evening thinking about him.  
But first, he had some training and obligations to do.  
After all this, it was about 4 pm when he was free. So he put his plan into action and wandered innocently in the corridors of Roland Garros hoping to see Rafa. There were a lot of people there as the tournament was about to start. They saluted him, he responded by nodding trying to hide his impatience. And suddenly, there he was! Rafa was working near the main court with a group of fellow workers.  
Roger observed him and felt dizzy again. What was happening to him? He looked at the young man for a moment, then decided to go for it. He couldn’t let his chance pass.  
He approached the group.  
“ Hello Rafa.”  
Rafa turned and saw him. He blushed and said “ Hola Roger.”  
“ How are you?”  
“ Good and you?”  
“ I’m fine thank you.”  
The other men had stopped working to look at the scene.  
“ Are you free tonight?” Roger asked bluntly “ Do you want to have dinner with me? To talk about the work you’re doing here I mean.”  
The other men snickered. Rafa blushed even more.  
“ Si, I free.”  
“ Is six o”clock okay for you?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Good, Good. I mean. We meet at six in front of the main entrance?”  
“ Okay.”  
“ I’m glad. I can’t wait...see you at 6.” Roger smiled nervously.  
“ Si.” Rafa seemed to be in the same state.  
Roger left, but he didn’t miss the cheering, laughs and whistles from the other men.  
He didn’t care, he had what he wanted.  
He went back to his home, took a long shower and dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with matching sneakers. He left for his date under his team’s knowingly smiles.  
At six, he was waiting in his car with driver for the young Spaniard who arrived 5 minutes late. Like Roger, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was smelling divinely good.  
“ Sorry, I late.”  
“ Don’t worry. I have just arrived. I propose to have dinner not very far from here in a suite of a very nice hotel with a fantastic view of the city if you agree. That way we won’t be bothered by people asking for autographs or selfies.” Roger said wondering if it was not too vain from his part.  
“ It’s okay.”  
“ Good.” He told the driver to go and then looked at the Spaniard who smiled at him shyly.  
“ I hope you’re not too tired after a long day of work.” The Swiss said.  
“ No, I’m good. Gracias for the invitation.”  
“ You welcome. I’m happy that we can spend time together, getting to know each other.”  
“ Me too. So, you preparing for Roland Garros?”  
“ I came here days before the start of the open to train and feel the new structures. So far, I have been doing okay and I met you which is a wonderful surprise.”  
Rafa blushed  
“ So Rafa is the nickname for Rafael, right?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Rafael, Rafael.” Roger whispered “ I love it.”  
“ Gracias.”  
“ Are you...” he was interrupted by the stop of the car “ oh, here we are.”  
He had arranged with the management of the hotel to enter without being seen.  
They took a private elevator which led directly to the suite.  
The suite was at the top floor with a large balcony facing the monuments of Paris. Roger had asked that the table be dressed outside as the weather was warm. When they entered the room, the Swiss led his guest immediately to the balcony. The view was outstanding. Rafa was speechless while looking at the urban landscape.  
“ Here’s the Louvres” Roger said softly approaching the young man “ Montmartre, the Invalides, the Eiffel tower... do you like it?”  
“ Is beautiful.”  
“ Yes.” Roger said, his eyes not leaving the young man.  
They stayed there for long minutes.  
“ Would you like a glass of champagne?”  
“ I no drink much.”  
“ Me neither. Just a glass.”  
He led Rafa to the table where they sat and served him a glass of champagne.  
“ To a beautiful evening.” Roger said.  
“ Si.” He clicked his glass with Roger’s “ Nice table, oh candles! Is romantic.” He said and blushed.  
Roger thought he looked cute when he was blushing.  
“ Dinner will arrive in a moment. So, are you...do you live in Paris?”  
“ No. I just here to work in Roland Garros and I go back home.”  
“ And where is home?”  
“ Mallorca.”  
“ Oh! I have been there once, very nice.”  
“ Gracias.”  
“ You must be good to come from Mallorca to work here. What’s your job exactly?”  
“ I work with wood.”  
Their food was delivered. Everything looked delicious.  
“ You’re like some sort of carpenter?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Nice. So far, the new Roland Garros is nice.”  
“ And you, you very famous. Tennis player. You travel the world.”  
“ Yes. I go from one tournament to the other.”  
“ Very interesting life.”  
“ Sure. Though sometimes, it’s difficult not to have a steady home to go to every week.”  
“ But the people you love, they can travel with you”  
“ Yes. You just have to find the right person, and that is very hard.”  
“ Si.”  
“ Have you...” Roger stopped.  
“ Qué?”  
“ Have you...” the Swiss started again “ have you found the right person? Are you married?”  
Rafa looked directly into his eyes “ no and no. You?”  
“ No and no.”  
They smiled at each other and carried on their dinner until Roger asked :  
“ Rafa, are you seeing anyone?”  
“ No, you?”  
“ No.”  
Rafa stood up and went into the suite looking over his shoulder. Roger followed him.  
They were now in the living room looking at each other, their breathing speeding.  
“ The bedroom is this way.” Roger said extending his hand to Rafa who took it and leading him to the bedroom. The bed was huge. They stood in the middle of the room. Roger released his hand and went to the windows to open the curtains.  
“ I want everybody to see us making love.” He said.  
Rafa shivered. Roger came back to him and pressed one hand on a cheek.  
“ Scared?” He asked gently.  
“ Si, a little.”  
“ Is this your first time?”  
“ With a man yes.”  
The thought made Roger crazy.  
“ I’m going to make you feel very good Rafael.” He approached the young man and kissed lightly his lips, then he smiled. He kissed him again pressing more, Rafa responded by pressing back. They carried on for a while until Roger took Rafa’s upper lip into his teeth and bit him softly. Rafa moaned. Roger laughed and opened the young man’s mouth with his tongue. Rafa opened it willingly and let his tongue meet Roger’s. They engaged in a very hot and sensual French kiss. Roger put his hands on Rafa’s waist and pressed him against his body. Rafa put his hands behind Roger’s head. Both were rock hard.  
Never breaking the kiss, the older man led them to the bed where he sat and put his lover on his lap. Rafa began rubbing his dick against Roger’s through fabrics.  
“ Yes, continue. Do you like my hands? My tongue?”  
“ Si. Roger...” Rafa rubbed faster.  
“ And do you feel my cock? How hard it is for you?” Roger said in his mouth.  
“ Si.” The young Spaniard moaned speeding the pace.  
“ No way you come into your jeans.”  
“ Roger!” Said a desperate Rafa.  
“ I know. Lift your arms.” He removed Rafa’s t-shirt and caressed his torso. He took the nipples between his fingers, teased and kissed them leaving the young man panting.  
“ More!”  
“ More what?” Asked Roger.  
“ Your mouth.”  
“ And where do you want my mouth?”  
Rafa blushed and didn’t say anything. Roger laid him on the bed and stayed above him.  
“ Do you want it on your lips?” He kissed his mouth.  
“ Or here?” He kissed his collarbone, “here?” and both nipples. He made his way lower and put his tongue in his bellybutton “ there maybe?”. He went lower facing his cock through jeans “ I think here would be a fantastic idea.” He mouthed the cock, tracing its shape. Rafa was a mess. His hands were above his head, his eyes shut, he was panting heavily.  
“ Rafael, look at me.”  
The young man obeyed and locked his eyes with Roger who removed his shoes, his jeans and his briefs. The Spaniard was now naked and the Swiss was looking at his cock licking his lips.  
“ What a beautiful thing we have here. Is this for me Rafael?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Mmmmm...now where were we? Ah yes, you wanted my mouth. There too?”  
Rafa didn’t answer.  
“ Rafael, don’t be shy. Do you want my mouth on your cock?”  
“ Si.”  
Roger placed light kisses along his length, alternating with tongue licking it. He went to the slit where there was a lot of precum and put his lips on it to kiss and gather it. He went back to Rafa’s mouth where he coated his lips with it.  
“ Your cock is beautiful and you taste like paradise. Do you like it?”  
“ Si.” They kissed leaving a trail of precum between them, their lips shiny with the nectar.  
“ Roger?”  
“ Yes?”  
“ Too much clothes, please.”  
The Swiss nodded, stood up and removed his clothes as fast as possible. He knelt on the bed.  
“ Better now?”  
Rafa didn’t say anything. He was looking at the man in front of him who was all lean with subtle muscles and a a trail of hair leading to a huge cock. It was very hard and pointing towards the Spaniard who gulped. It was beautiful. Rafa licked his lips unconsciously.  
“ Do you want to play with it?”  
“ Qué?”  
“ Do you want to suck it?”  
Rafa looked at Roger who was smiling encouragingly.  
“ Si.”  
“ Go on then. It’s yours. Play with it, but no teeth.”  
Rafa put himself on his stomach and approached the shaft. Roger placed softly one hand on his head. The young man licked at the slit tentatively tasting it and closed his eyes in appreciation. He smiled and kissed the whole length going from top to base several times, then decided to take it into his mouth with Roger guiding him.  
“ Oh yes, like that. Doing good. Suck it...suck it like a lollipop. Take it slowly” Roger was not moving leaving his lover discover blowjobs. It was clearly his first time, but he was gifted and enjoying himself. The Swiss was eyeing what he had dreamt about last night, Rafa’s ass. It was pure beauty, creamy with two round globes, waiting to be rimmed and fucked. He felt his mouth water.  
“ I want to lick you.”  
“ What?” Rafa stopped blowing him.  
“ You know. I want to eat your ass now.”  
The young man blushed furiously.  
“ But...”  
“ No one has ever told you how beautiful your ass is?”  
“ Si, but...I scared.”  
“ Don’t be. It’s a real beauty and I want to have a taste of it before I fuck you, ok?”  
Rafa nodded blushing again.  
Roger arranged Rafa on the bed, putting him on his front with a pillow underneath to show off his ass. He caressed him slowly going from the head to the feet, avoiding his ass.  
The young Spaniard was moaning.  
“ Do you like it Rafael?”  
“ Si!”  
The Swiss carried on his ministrations. Then he put his hands on the amazing ass fondling it softly.  
“ Oh my god, it’s so beautiful!” Rafa spread his legs and put the pillow lower revealing his sweet spot. Roger’s mouth watered. He rubbed the spot with his thumb.  
Rafa’s breath hitched and he moved his ass higher to have more.  
“ Do you want more Rafael?”  
“ Si!”  
Deciding that having his hands on that ass was not enough, Roger put his mouth on it, kissing and licking one globe, then going to the other. Rafa was moaning a lot now, still moving searching for more. The older man put his mouth on his crack and kissed it. Then he began a slow pace alternating with licking and kissing it. Rafa was lost, babbling incoherently, a hand on Roger’s head.  
“ Do you like my mouth?”  
“ Si! More!”  
“ I love your ass, you taste fantastic.”  
Rafa was so hard now. He didn’t think he had been harder before and it was because of a man! Roger was really good at it. The young man didn’t understand what was happening to him. He was always behaving normally and here he was losing it, driven by desire and lust.  
The Swiss couldn’t stop. Two days ago, his life was all timed up: training, winning matches, going from one tournament to the other, having affairs here and there...and now all he wanted was to lose himself in that man.  
He put the tip of his tongue inside Rafa and started to tease him. The young man gave a long moan and came, his hand still on Roger’s head. The older man wanted to taste the orgasm of his lover, he stayed where he was, his mouth and tongue on and in his ass.  
“ Roger, Roger, Roger!” Rafa chanted. With a last kiss to the hole, the Swiss draped himself on the young man, his cock nestled between the two globes, his hands linking with Rafa’s.  
Roger kissed his lover sharing the taste with him.  
“ Did you like it Rafael?” He asked in his mouth.  
“ Oh yes! Kiss me!” His tongue meeting Roger’s.  
“ Your ass is gorgeous and taste delicious! I want more!” Roger said sliding his cock in the crack.  
“ What you want? I no understand!” Rafa teased.  
“ You little shit! You know what I want!”  
“ Tell me...”  
“ I want to fuck you until I come hard inside you!”  
“ Yes?”  
“ Ja! Come on, ask me to fuck Rafael!”  
The young man kissed him and said simply :  
“ Follame Roger!”  
“ On your back.”  
“ No! I want you stay like that!”  
“ Oh, I see we love my cock where it is!”  
The young man blushed.  
“ Don’t worry. You’re going to have it deep inside you.” He kissed the Spaniard “ On your back.”  
He helped Rafa settle comfortably on the bed.  
“ Hello there!” Roger said to the young man’s cock kissing the tip and licking the remaining come.  
Rafa giggled.  
“ Spread your legs. Oh you’re beautiful! Leave your hands above your head, my gorgeous Rafael.”  
The Swiss traced a line on his lover’s cock with a finger, then went to his balls which he massaged  
softly. He went lower and caressed the hole with his thumb. With his other hand, he took the lube hidden under a pillow and poured some on his fingers.  
He inserted the tip of one finger inside Rafa whose breath hitched.  
“ Breathe...it’s becoming better and better.”  
The young man nodded and breathed focusing on the sensation. Roger went deeper with his finger.  
“ Good?”  
“ Yes, more!”  
The Swiss chuckled and added a second finger.  
“ Si, si, si! More!” The Spaniard was really enjoying it. Roger scissored his fingers to prepare his lover for his cock. Rafa spread his legs even more and Roger decided to go for it. He touched what he had been looking for. The young man shouted.  
“ Rafael, let me introduce to your prostate.” Roger said still rubbing it “ Hello there!”  
Rafa was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed by the desire.  
“ I need to be inside you now Rafael! Do you want it?”  
“ Si!”  
“ Touch my cock! You see how hard it is for you?” Rafa took him in hand and jerked him.  
“ Now!”  
“ On all fours Rafael!” The Swiss commanded. The Spaniard obeyed presenting his ass. Roger placed himself behind the young man and slid his cock between the cheeks. Then, he put his cock inside Rafa going as slowly as possible. The young man tensed. Roger stopped.  
“ Good? ...Breathe...” he said soothingly caressing his back. After a moment, Rafa nodded and the Swiss went deeper inside the heat until he was balls deep. He draped himself on the young man and kissed him.  
“ Are you all right!”  
“ I fantastic! Move!”  
With a chuckle and a kiss, Roger obliged him. He straightened up and started with little movements. He put his hands on the two cheeks.  
“ I love your ass. Arch a little, that’s it. Oh my god, you were made for my cock!”  
Rafa arched even more, looked at Roger and said :  
“ Deeper! Harder!”  
“ Oh, you’re a natural, you enjoy yourself, don’t you?”  
“ Si!”  
“ Take it Rafael!” The Swiss sped up. After a while, he took Rafa and plastered him against his torso.  
“ Yes baby! Ride my cock! Take what you want!”  
Rafa groaned, put a hand behind his lover’ head and started to go up and down.  
“ Do you like my cock baby?”  
“ I love it!”  
“ Ride it baby. Yes that’s it!” Roger kissed his neck and played with his nipples. Rafa was going as deeper as he could. Both men were going towards their orgasm.  
Roger had never been so hard, Rafa’s cock was hard too and bouncing.  
“ Do you need help with this? The Swiss asked.  
“ No!”  
“ Are you going to come just on my cock?”  
“ Si! Just on your cock. Your fuck me so good Rogi!”  
“ Oh god! I love what we’re doing. Keep going baby!”  
They carried on and in a sudden Rafa came in a long shout, followed by Roger.  
Trying to recover, they stay like that, Rafa on Roger’s lap and the Swiss still deep inside his lover.  
They kissed languorously, their tongues playing with each other.  
“ Do you want more? Roger whispered in his mouth.  
“ Si! More!”  
Roger chuckled.  
“ Give us some time to recover!” He caressed the young man and gathered the come on his belly.  
“ Taste yourself baby.” Rafa obeyed, closing his eyes.  
“ Kiss me and share.”  
The taste was exciting Rafa who was feeling the desire rising again. What was happening to him? It was the first time he reacted this way. Sex with women had been okay, but sex with Roger was fantastic. He wanted to do it again and again!  
Still inside his lover, Roger said : “ On all fours baby.”  
Roger calling him baby was doing things to Rafa he couldn’t hide. He loved it. He wanted to hear it all the time.  
He put himself on his hands and knees and looked at Roger licking his lips and moaning.  
“ You little teasing thing! You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Roger said making small movements with his cock inside Rafa.  
“ Release me Rafael.”  
Rafa did so reluctantly. He wanted Roger’s cock in him all the time. He pouted.  
“ Don’t worry baby, you’re going to have it more!” The older chuckled. “ Oh but look! I see we are dirty. Do you want me to clean you?  
Rafa’s eyes widened. Roger wanted to lick him after they had fucked!  
“ Si!”  
“ Tell me. Don’t be shy” Roger smiled.  
“ Put your mouth on my ass, lick it, clean it por favor!”The young man begged.  
Roger obliged and rimmed him gathering all the come.  
He went to the Spaniard’s mouth and kissed it.  
He slid his lips to the young man’s shining them with his come and put some on his tongue. Rafa was moaning wildly.  
“ Eat my come baby, it’s yours.”  
“ I hard again Rogi!”  
“ Me too! Do you feel my hard cock rubbing your little hole?”  
“ Si! I ready for you. Fuck me Rogi!”  
“ With pleasure baby!” Roger slammed back home.  
“ Stay on all fours baby and take my cock.”  
The next minutes were spent fucking, moaning, touching and kissing until both men orgasmed.  
They took time to recover side by side in the bed.  
“ You’re going to be the death of me!” Roger said facing the young man and kissed him.  
Rafa giggled and kissed him back.  
“ What time do you start work tomorrow?”  
“ 8.”  
“ Which gives us more time to enjoy each other. I will drive you there, right?” Rafa nodded and said : “ shower?”  
“ Yes, come.” He took his hand and led them to the bathroom,  
“ I want you to wash me.” Rafa asked.  
“ Yes? And what do you want me to wash?”  
“ My hair, my body...”  
“ Any part in particular?” Roger took the young man by the waist and put his hands on his ass.  
“ My neck..” Roger kissed it. “ my nipples...” The Swiss took them in his mouth.  
“ What else?”  
“ My cock...” Rafa whispered.  
“ Like this?” Roger asked caressing the length.  
“ Si!” The young man moaned.  
“ Anything else?” The older man said still teasing his cock.  
Rafa blushed.  
“ Come on baby. Tell me what you want. I need to hear it.”  
“ You can wash my little hole...” Rafa hid his face in Roger’s neck.  
Roger pressed one finger in his ass.  
“ Make it ready for later Rogi!”  
Roger moaned and caressed his ass and hole.  
“ Suck me baby!”  
Rafa kneeled down and took the older man’s cock in his mouth without breaking eye contact with him.  
“ Yes Rafael! Kiss the tip, yes! Take it in your mouth...suck it baby!” Roger put his hand on the tiles of the shower and looked at his lover giving him a blowjob as if his life depended on it. He seemed to enjoy himself immensely. Roger knew it was going to be over fast. He warned his lover: “ I’m going to come baby!”  
“ Yes!” Rafa said, his mouth full.  
Roger came hard, coating Rafa’s lips. The young man tried to eat all much to Roger’s amazement.  
“ Baby...”  
Rafa smiled, got up and kissed his lover.  
“ You’re hard!” The Swiss noted.  
“ You have big effect on me!” Rafa said.  
“ Do you want me to help you with that?”  
“ Si!”  
“ Let me...” Roger touched his lover’s cock.  
“ No!” Rafa said slapping the hand “ Like this...”  
He placed Roger’s hands on his ass, raised one leg and said : “ Your fingers in my ass!”  
Roger’s eyes widened and obeyed, two fingers in his lover’s ass, his other hand caressing the two globes.  
“ You don’t need me to touch your cock baby?”  
“ No, just my ass Rogi!”  
“ How did I get to be so lucky! You’re a natural bottom!”  
“ Only for you!”  
Roger growled feeling possessive.  
“ Ja! Only for me!”  
He pressed his fingers deeper inside Rafa who came on both of them.  
Breathing heavily, the two men kissed and laughed. Then slowly, Roger washed his lover and himself. He dried them and led them to the bed.  
“ I tired.” Rafa said.  
“ Sleep my love.”  
Roger spooned his lover and kissed his neck, deciding that this night was the first of a long series with his man. He had no intention of letting him go. Never.


End file.
